


i wish nothing but the best

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [86]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF, Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, companion!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Companion!Kevin and Pete Wentz and you oughta know - alanis morissette</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wish nothing but the best

They knew of each other; when Spencer had cautiously broached the subject of extending Pete's knowledge to include him, Kevin had thought hard about it before finally agreeing.

You never knew when you'd need a friend like Pete. Besides, if Spencer trusted him, then he was worthy of the trust.

They'd spoken on the phone, a quiet conversation of reassurance before Pete was off, playing his public role like a maestro. Kevin admired the artistry and felt no reservations regarding his decision. He knew Mike and Pete talked about him, but although Mike had offered, Kevin let him have that confidence.

Mike had proved he was worthy of such trust too.

If he'd ever given thought to actually _meeting_ Pete, however, he'd always imagined a quiet room, a secret rendezvous. Not this, in front of the lights of the cameras, his brothers a curious presence beside him.

But Spencer chose his friends well; there was a flicker of acknowledgment, too fast even for the cameras and the eagle-eyed paparazzi, and then Pete's persona wrapped around the pair of them. Kevin let himself get swept up, rode the wave, smiled and laughed and played his role.

Pete hugged him as they performed their farewells. "I've got your back, Jonas," Pete whispered in his ear.

Kevin's wave was dorky for the cameras, covering the little nod he gave Pete. Pete's smile flashed, honest and bright, and then they were pulled apart by the crowds.

Kevin knew they'd meet again.


End file.
